Goodbye My Lover, Goodbye My Friend
by klaroline-heart
Summary: Two people are preparing to say goodbye to someone special to them...


Hello All,

I opted to write a little one shot and it pained me to do it, Its like in my own way if they aren't together then the other party might as well be dead.

* * *

The room was dark, the moonlight still shining through the windows.

She had awoken from a bad dream, but it wasn't a dream.

The reality was that her husband was dead, their daughters had lost their father.

She had pleaded with him not to continue in his line of work but he told her he was fine, that nothing would hurt him.

He didn't expect the stray bullet that hit him in the chest robbing his daughters and wife of goodbye.

She tip toed around her friends sprawled out on their living room floor unwilling to leave her alone.

She needed a moment to herself, a glass of water and to just pretend today wasn't going to be their goodbye.

* * *

She pulled a glass from the counter and held it under the facet to make a glass of water

"You can't sleep either?" Caroline spun around to see Damon sat at her dinning room table, a pen in his hand and scrunched up paper spread across her table.

"I'm just preparing for the worst day of my life" She sighed as she rested the glass against her lips draining the contents of her glass.

"Today isn't your worst day, Today you have everybody around you. The next two weeks people will surround you and worry about you and tell you what a great man Klaus was but when the people stop calling, you start looking at those four walls and realise that; then is your worst day"

Caroline puffed the air from her lungs

"I don't know how to go on without him, I can't breath, my heart is in so much pain and my head wont stop hurting from the crying"

Damon looked over at her, she was a shell.

She wasnn't the Caroline Mikaelson that had them all for tea two weeks earlier.

"You remember what you said when Elena died?" Caroline shock her head.

Damon smiled as he looked slightly to her left, the memory of him sat at their dinning table with Klaus while he tried escaping his own pain

"You told me that eventually the pain won't hurt so much and that the good memories will out weigh the bad.

I blamed myself for so long because i wasn't with her when she died. I never held her hand as she took her last breath but now i realise that if i had i don't think i'd ever be able to live with the fact i couldn't save her.

You couldn't stand in front of that bullet for Klaus and he wouldn't have let you, His life was filled with loving you and those girls. He was doing the job he loved trying to protect his family and his town and despite the sadness you're feeling right now, just remember that Klaus was a good man, despite all the bad that had happened to him."

Caroline felt the tears creep down her cheeks as she looked at him, Her best friends husband, a man now raising his son alone.

Elena's death shocked them all, she was heavily pregnant driving back into town from a visit with her brother.

Damon and Klaus were first on the scene when they had spotted her car over turned.

She had crashed while in labour, the baby survived but Elena had died from too much blood loss.

Damon couldn't face saying goodbye so he threw himself into caring for his son.

"I hope i have the courage you do to move on" Damon smiled

"You're stronger than you give yourself credit for, why else do you think Klaus married you. You were the only person that could handle him" Caroline nodded.

There was some truth to his words.

She yawned knowing that she needed to get some sleep, she couldn't run on fumes not with two five year old girls to run around after.

She left Damon to his writing offering him a thank you and good night before trailing back through the living room, her eyes watching her friends as they slept soundly without a care in the world.

* * *

Making her way upstairs she carefully opened the girls bedroom door smiling softly at their innocence, each girl was close to their father, he claimed they were his redemption, that having his two daughters fresh out of the academy gave him a reason to not give up trying to make the world a safer place.

She tip toed into their room leaning over them both watching as Anya held Klaus' black shirt tightly in her grip.

It had been her comfort since she was a baby, he had worn it the night she was ill she refused to give him it back but now she never could.

Then her eyes fell on Aria. Aria was like Klaus in so many ways, she had his eyes and his smile but most of all she had his passion for art.

She remembered collecting her from kindergarten and the teachers praising her artistic touch. Klaus couldn't have been prouder even if he tried.

She had taken to holding her fathers photograph. She hadn't needed it since she was two but here she was holding the tattered photo in her hands as she slept innocently. Caroline rested her lips softly against each of her girls heads laying two kisses on each one for herself and the other for Klaus.

Making her way to her own bedroom she inhaled deeply, she hadn't slept in there since the night he died.

She could smell his aftershave lingering in the air. It was like he hadn't left.

"Klaus?" She found herself calling out for him, in hopes that maybe he might reply and it was all just a sick dream.

No sound came, she was alone.

Caroline pulled at her dress lifting it over her head walking towards their joint closet.

The smell enveloped her like he was holding her within his grip letting her know that he was with her.

She hunted through his clothes looking for that one shirt, his police academy shirt, the one that she had taken to wearing since he had graduated after their girls were born.

She walked from the closet and climbed into his side of the bed, wrapping the covers over her and huddling into a ball.

"I miss you" she spoke to the empty room in hopes that he would reply that he missed her too.

* * *

The morning came in a blur, She was rushing around making sure food was cooked and that the girls were dressed before she looked down at herself still wearing his shirt.

"Go and get dressed. I'll sort the kids out" Caroline spun around to see Damon and Ethan followed by the girls.

"Are you sure?" Damon rested his hands on her shoulders looking into her eyes

"He'll want you looking your best. You also don't want mother dearest complaining that her daughter in law made a mockery of her son's funeral" Caroline smiled appreciatively.

She knew he wasn't saying it to spite her but to put a smile on her face.

Klaus' parent's had barely bothered with him since he turned up on their door step to announce their pregnancy.

Caroline rushed past them all, passing Bonnie and Jeremy in the hallway as she ran to her bedroom to get dressed.

* * *

She stood in the mirror for a long time, her hands resting on his necklace that dangled from her neck along with her own.

When the funeral director had asked her if she wished for him to be buried with his personal affects she declined.

It wasn't for the money or out of spite, it was because she needed him close, she needed to know he was near her.

A knock on her door sounded before it opened "Care. He's here" Caroline looked at her oldest friend offering her a soft smile.

She finally had him home just not the way she wanted.

"I just need a moment" Bonnie nodded pulling the door closed leaving her friend alone.

Caroline took one more look in the mirror taking a deep breath "Here goes" she whispered prepared to head down stairs.

* * *

Walking down the stairs she caught his siblings all stood huddled together, she didn't know what to say to them, loosing him had made such an impact on hers and their daughters lives she hadn't considered how they had felt.

Rebekah was wrapped in Elijah's arms crying hysterically as his parents both said their goodbyes.

"Where are the girls?" Caroline questioned as she saw Damon walked towards her.

"They're outside with Bonnie and Jeremy. I didn't think this was how you would want them to remember him" Caroline smiled

"Thank you. It's tradition with his family, His parents asked for an open casket at the house so i had to obey their wishes for him"

Damon didn't care for Klaus' family.

"Do you want to see him?" Caroline watched as Stefan, Katherine, Matt and Tyler all entered the room.

Each one standing near by prepared to support her.

Caroline took a deep breath as she continues down the steps and around the corner to her living room.

Esther stood wrapped in Mikael's supportive arms.

Caroline couldn't understand why did they get to be sad, why did they get to mourn him.

Caroline looked at the flash of dirty blond hair, She ran to him, to touch him to just look at his beautiful face one last time.

Esther and Mikael looked down at her, the daughter in law they barely bothered to communicate with. She leaned over him, her head resting on his chest, pleading for his heart to beat.

"Wake up baby, please wake up" Caroline sobbed as she tried to pull at him, to find a way to bring him home to her.

The Mikaelson family stood by watching her, their disgust at her pulling at their sibling not willing him to rest peacefully.

"What is she doing? Why won't she leave him alone?" Rebekah sobbed trying to make her way to her big brother.

Elijah gripped her tightly "Stop Rebekah. She is grieving" The Salvatore brothers rushed to her side pulling her away from him.

"Come on Care, think of the girls" Caroline finally calmed down

"Let me kiss him please, I need to say goodbye" Damon released her back to Klaus just like he had released her to him the day she married him.

Taking a deep breath she ran her hand through his hair

"You always hated your hair neat, it wasn't you. I perciffically told them to leave it." Esther snickered

"He is a Mikaelson, he should look smart" Caroline spun her head to look up at her mother in law

"He hated being a Mikaelson, You made him feel like he wasn't worthy of that precious Mikaelson name. I brought him home so his children could say goodbye to their father, but instead you've disobeyed my wishes and asked for an open casket. Those girls have been scarred enough"

Damon and Stefan stood behind her ready to support her.

"How dare you. He was my son, my flesh and blood" Caroline was prepared to say something about her flesh and blood as she had called him but the men from the funeral home entered the room announcing it was time.

"You ready?" Damon questioned earning a nod from Caroline.

She watched as the closed the lid on him, the last time she would see his beautiful face, the last time she would run her hand through his hair.

"I can't do this" She halted at the door.

"Do it for the girls" Caroline watched as they stood by their garden gate watching the box that held their father leave their home

"Why isn't daddy staying Mommy?" Caroline looked down at Aria holding her hand supportively

"Daddy is going to live with the angels baby. We are going to say goodbye" Aria nodded still unsure of her mothers words.

* * *

Caroline sat at the front of the church her daughter sat either side of her with one of the Salvatore brothers either side of the girls.

She listened as the reverend spoke about Klaus all the things she had told him, about the day their daughters came into the world or the day he joined the police force with Damon as his partner.

His friendships and his love for family.

He then called her up, it was her turn to speak to tell the world what made her fall so in love with him or the kind of husband and father he was.

She looked around the crowded church filled with strangers or people that no longer cared for him.

Her eyes caught Elijah's, of all the Mikaelson's he was the only one that seemed to care for Klaus and his life with Caroline and their daughters.

He nodded at her encouraging her to speak.

"I didn't prepare anything to say, I thought it would just come to me when i stood before you all but i was wrong. I want to tell my girls that despite your short time with your father, you were his world.

A lot of people knew Klaus for his mistakes, for the bad things he had done but i saw through it.

The night my mom had him held at the police station, He had graffitied the back alley of the Mystic Grill. I took my mom some food and we clicked, My mom saw him as a child calling out for attention. He got it all and so much more.

He proved himself to everybody around him, He showed those that didn't believe in him that he could accomplish something in his life."

Caroline turned to her husbands caskett wiping the stray tears that fell as she spoke to him

"Klaus, my love. The only man that has seen through my facade of shopping and smiles, You brought me to life that first night we met. We didnt choose to part so soon but i know that your memory will live on. I love you Always and Forever"

Caroline looked towards the Mikaelson siblings noticing Rebekah's muttering to Kol. She had to ignore the itch to shout, to scream at her.

She climbed down the steps to Damon who held out his hand for her to take before he stood up on the podium himself.

He waited for her to sit before he began.

"Klaus wasn't just my partner, he was my friend. When my wife died i couldn't talk to anybody, my son had just been born and i was lost. Then out of nowhere Klaus shows up, He tells me that i've gotta be strong, be there for my boy and not live in my grief.

I didn't realise what he meant until i watched his wife grieve for him, I remember knocking on his front door apologising to my wife's best friend, to the woman who had helped me be the father i am today. Klaus, I want you to know she's in good hands, She's got a family of misfits that love her"

Their small group laughed aloud because he was right, they were misfits, outcasts but they were family. No matter where They were in the world they would always have each other.

* * *

 **R &R**

 **A/N: I hope that was ok. I hated that i killed Klaus.**


End file.
